To fix a plate material, e.g., a wooden plate or a metal plate on a floor surface or a wall surface, a successive screw fastener which can successively fasten screws has been conventionally suggested.
The present applicant has suggested a successive screw fastener of this kind in advance and received a patent (Patent Literature 1).
In the successive screw fastener according to this Patent Literature 1, a driver is arranged at a position in front of a grip handle, a screw fastening bit is coupled with the driver through a deceleration mechanism to constitute a fastener main body so that the bit becomes detachable/attachable at a position above the driver, a screw feed mechanism main body is disposed to a front portion of the fastener main body to be slidable in a front-and-back direction, the bit is rotatably inserted into the screw feed mechanism main body, an adjuster ring formed into a substantially tubular shape on the fastener main body to adjust a screw fastening depth of the bit is inserted into the bit, a screw feed mechanism which sequentially feeds each screw in a screw rope having many screws disposed on a strip-like member in a parallel state toward a fastening acting position of the bit in tandem with sliding of the screw feed mechanism main body in the front-and-back direction which is associated with a fastening operation of the bit is constituted in the screw feed mechanism main body, a plurality of head grooves of the screws are formed in the screw feed mechanism main body to be parallel to a screw rope feed direction, a position of a guide path of the strip-like member of the screw rope in the front-and-back direction can be freely changed by changing a screw rope guide rising wall portion formed into an inverted-L-like shape between front and rear positions, a tip block having a protruding abutting surface is constituted on the screw feed mechanism main body so that it can be fixed at a desired position in the front-and-back direction of the screw feed mechanism main body, and a magazine which accommodates the screw rope is detachably disposed to the tip block.